Because of My Father
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Lima tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan selama itu pula Naruto menutupi hubungannya, karena Sakura. Ia sendiri tak tahu alasan mendasar apa yang membuat gadisnya itu meminta untuk merahasikan hubungan mereka./ "Kamu malu menjadi kekasihku?" /"Itu karena ayahku..."/Always Narusaku/a little bit humor/


**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair NaruSaku**

**Genre : Romance, a little bit humor, **

**Out of Character/AU/Many mistakes here/Story ****Al**

**...**

**Because of My Father**

**...**

Namikaze Naruto terlihat beberapa kali merapalkan jaket tebal yang tengah ia kenakan. Senantiasa menolehkan kepala dipintu tertutup sebelahnya, memastikan seseorang yang berada didalam sana tak menyadari kehadirannya.

Sakura, gadis itu pasti marah jika mengetahui dirinya kembali mengulang aksinya ini. Memperhatikannya dirinya yang tengah mengajar. Lebih tepatnya mengintip. Memperhatikan gadis itu melewati celah kaca berbentuk kotak dipintu tersebut.

Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibir Naruto saat mata samudera miliknya menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Sakura menghadap murid-murid tk nya. Sakura terlihat beberapa kali menghela nafas, mencoba melerai dua murid laki-lakinya yang sedang berebut sebuah mainan. Belum lagi, ada beberapa murid yang terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran. Terlihat kacau ruang kelas itu.

Rasa kasihan sebenarnya tumbuh dihati lelaki itu. Tapi Naruto tahu, Sakura memilih pekerjaannya sekarang karena ia menyukainya. Meski fisiknya terasa lelah, Sakura tak pernah mengeluh bahkan, tumbuh perasaan bangga dalam dirinya jika bisa menangani murid-murid lucunya itu.

Melihat Sakura bersama murid-muridnya saja sudah membuatnya senang. Bagaimana nanti kalau mereka punya anak?

"ehemm.." deheman itu membuat Naruto terpaksa menegakkan tubuhnya. Bola matanya membulat saat melihat Kepala sekolah taman kanak-kanak tengah berdiri bersidekap didepannya.

Jemari tangan pemuda itu mengusap kaku tengkuk belakangnya. Bergerak salah tingkah ketangkap basah lagi berdiri mengitip guru cantik berambut merah jambu itu.

"Kalau ada perlu kenapa tak langsung ketuk pintu, Naruto-san? Daripada harus celingukkan seperti itu. Bisa saja nanti kamu dikira mau macam-macam."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Iya, Tsunade-san. Tadi saya berniat mengetuk, tapi sepertinya Sakura sedang sibuk. Jadi saya tak jadi melakukannya.."

"Begitu ya..." wanita berambut pirang itu mengusap dagunya seolah berpikir, sebelum detik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan alasan yang Naruto berikan kali ini.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kamu menunggu saja karena sebentar lagi bel pulang akan segera berbunyi"

Naruto memasukkan kembali jemari tangannya di jaket miliknya. Tersenyum, mengangguk semangat pada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku pamit pergi dulu." Dan sosok Kepala sekolah itu perlahan mulai menjauh dan hilang dibelokkan koridor.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia harus pintar-pintar mencari alasan jika berkunjung ditaman kanak-kanak ini.

**.**

Sakura bersidekap, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat cengiran tak berdosa lelaki yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kamu tahu? aku lelah memintamu untuk tak mengunjungiku..."nada putus asa terdengar dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu memasukkan beberapa buku mengajarnya dalam tas, menarik resletingnya sebelum kemudian menjinjingnya.

Baru semenit lalu ketika murid-muridnya berhamburan keluar, Naruto tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sedikit membuatnya kaget, tapi ia sudah biasa akan hal itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu berada disini...?" Mata hijau itu menyipit. Meminta jawaban lelaki pirang didepannya.

Naruto menyingkap beberapa rambut yang jatuh mengenai matanya. _Sepertinya rambutnya sudah agak memanjang. Kapan-kapan ia bisa meminta Sakura mengantarnya untuk potong rambut._

"Naruto...!" Sakura meninggikan suara memanggilnya. Sedikit merasa kesal juga, karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung dijawab.

"Be-belum lama..." jawabnya berbohong.

Sudah hampir tiga jam ia berdiri didepan pintu memperhatikan gadis itu mengajar. Mencoba bersikap cuek setiap kali ada orang asing yang melihatnya dengan alis bertaut. Mungkin bertanya-tanya apa yang tengah ia kerjakan didepan pintu seperti itu?

"Sudah berapa meeting yang kamu tinggalkan?"

"Tidak."

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Memang dia bisa sebodoh itu dibohongi oleh kekasih pirangnya ini. Ia mengenal luar dalam lelaki itu.

"Kamu itu keras kepala sekali. Jangan sering-sering meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu dikantor dan membebankan seenaknya saja pada Minato-san. Kamu itu sudah dewasa, Naruto..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sembari berjalan dibelakang Sakura keluar ruangan. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya, gadisnya ini memberi ceramah gratis. Ia sudah sering mendapatkannya. Bahkan tak segan 'ciuman sayang' di kepalanya ia peroleh.

"Apa kamu tak kasihan pada Ayahmu itu? Harusnya kamu yang mengambil alih pekerjaannya, bukan malah Minato-san yang kesusahan." Nampaknya Sakura belum ada niat berhenti untuk menceramahi kekasihnya. Bahkan ia cuek-cuek saja beberapa orang memandang heran pada mereka.

Naruto mendengus, sedikit memperlebar langkah. Menjulurkan tangan menggapai bahu gadis itu. "Aku tahu, Sakura-chan.." Naruto berbisik tepat ditelinga gadis itu, sontak membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan langkah.

"Sakura-sensei dan Naruto-san pacaran ya?" Sakura hampir tersedak saat melihat tiga gadis cilik berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dirinya dan Naruto. Buru-buru menyikut pelan perut lelaki pirang itu, hingga membuatnya sedikit menjauh.

"Rin-chan, pacaran itu apa?" gadis dengan rambut berkucir dua nampak kebingungan menatap gadis berambut coklat didekatnya. Mereka bertiga berhenti tepat didepan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aisshh, Moegi-chan masak kamu tidak tahu..." gadis cilik bernama Rin itu nampak gemas memandang sahabatnya.

Moegi menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Memang apa sih, Yuya-chan? Kamu tahu tidak...?" kali ini Moegi bertanya pada gadis yang asik menikmati lolipopnya. Syal yang ia kenakan nampak kebesaran.

"Ya, yang seperti ditelevisi..."jawabnya singkat.

Sakura dan Naruto nampak tak terdiam memperhatikan interaksi ketiga gadis cilik itu. Terutama Sakura. Ia benar-benar terkejut murid-muridnya yang baru berumur lima tahun sudah tahu tentang hal-hal seperti itu. Pokoknya ia harus mengadakan rapat secepatnya dengan orangtua murid agar membatasi tontonan murid-muridnya ini.

"Sudah..sudah nanti aku beritahu Moegi-chan." Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali memandangi Sakura dengan berseri-seri.

"Jadi benar Sakura-sensei pacaran dengan Naruto-san?"

Sakura menyelipkan beberapa rambutnya dibelakang telinga dengan sedikit gugup. Mau menjawab apa dia?

"Sakura-chan, murid-muridmu pintar sekali." Naruto berucap pelan dan berhasil membuat Sakura melototkan mata kearahnya.

Sakura sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, meyamakan tinggi dengan ketiga gadis cilik itu. Bibirnya menarik seulas senyum.

"Rin-chan, Moegi-chan, Yuya-chan...kalian tidak pulang? Apa belum dijemput?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran. Jika tidak begitu, murid-muridnya ini akan terus bertanya macam-macam.

Ketiganya menggeleng serempak. Sepertinya rencananya berhasil.

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Tadi kami sengaja menunggu Sensei." Jawab Tayuya jujur.

Sakura membelai lembut rambut Rin."Kasihan Mama dan Papa harus menunggu kalian. Lebih baik kalian cepat pulang, besok-besok kita bicara lagi, oke?"

Mereka bertiga nampak saling melepar tatapan sebelum kemudian kembali mengangguk serempak. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu Sakura-sensei."

"Jaa Naruto-san.." ketiga gadis itu kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu keluar dimana orangtua mereka tengah menunggu.

Mendesah lega, Sakura kembali menegakkan tubuh. Masih tersenyum meski ketiga sosok muridnya tak lagi terjangkau mata hijau miliknya.

"_Well done, honey_.." Sakura hanya mendengus geli mendengar godaan Naruto. Meraih tangan lelaki itu dan kembali melangkah.

**.**

"Berhenti Naruto...!" seketika itu Naruto menginjak pedal rem mobilnya. Memasakkan mobil itu terhenti dengan mendadak. Untung saja jalanan yang dilewati tengah sepi.

"Kamu membuatku kaget Sakura-chan..."

"Kamu sudah melewati batas Naruto..." kedua alis lelaki itu bertaut.

Menyadari ekspresi kebingungan kekasihnya, Sakura menambahkan." Lihat, harusnya kamu berhenti dipertigaan tadi."

Naruto menepuk dahinya sendiri, ia kira ada apa, ternyata hanya masalah itu.

"Kenapa kamu tak pernah mengijinkanku berkunjung atau sekedar mengantarmu sampai rumah, Sakura-chan..?"Naruto menatap kekasihnya heran.

Lima tahun ia menjadi kekasih gadis itu, dan selama itu pula ia belum pernah diajak kerumahnya. Dan lagi, keinginan Sakura yang meminta dirinya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka sampai sekarang ia masih belum tahu alasan pastinya.

"Emhh..." Gadis itu kebingungan.

"Bahkan murid-murid mu yang masih kecil menyadari hubungan kita. Kenapa kamu masih ingin menutupi?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Sibuk mencari kata.

"Kamu malu menjadi kekasihku?" Sakura menatap Naruto, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Lalu...?" Naruto menjulurkan satu tangan, menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah berat. "Sebenarnya..."

Naruto masih setia menunggu penjelasan gadis itu.

"Itu karena ayahku..."

"Paman Azuma? Memang ada apa dengan ayahmu...?" dahi lelaki itu terlihat berkerut.

Sakura bungkam.

"Ap-apa Paman Azuma tak akan menyetujui hubungan kita?" tebak Naruto. Perasaan was-was kini timbul dalam hatinya. Bagaimana jika Ayah Sakura itu tak memberi restu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum lega tapi justru perasaan penasaran yang berkecamuk dipikirannya.

"Jadi karena apa?"

Sakura menarik nafas sejenak. Menatap dalam lelaki pirang itu.

"Kamu ingin tahu?" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, kita kerumahku. Tapi..." Sakura memberi jeda.

"Apa?"

"Kamu jangan kaget dan terima konsekuensinya..."

Naruto terdiam. Berpikir. Lalu sedetik kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Tentu saja..." jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan.." Naruto memberi kecupan ringan dipunggung tangan Sakura sebelum kemudian melepaskan. Membuat pipi gadis itu ternoda semburat merah.

Dengan penasaran bercampur senang, Naruto melajukkan mobil menuju kediaman Haruno.

**.**

"Siapa Sakura?" dengan sedikit ragu Naruto menoleh pada suara baritone yang baru saja menyebutkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jenggot didagunya tengah berjalan menuju kearah Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah duduk diruang tamu.

"Ini Naruto, Ayah.." Sakura menjelaskan. Azuma menatap tajam lelaki pirang itu. Menempatkan diri dihadapan kedua sepasang kekasih yang nampak gugup.

"Pacarmu?" tanyanya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Berapa lama?"

"Lima tahun, Ayah."

Hening. Rumah mewah itu seketika hening. Menunggu kepala rumah Haruno kembali buka suara.

"Jadi Naruto..." Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Azuma. Perasaan gugup, takut, penasaran semua mengerubungi dirinya dengan telak.

"Ya-ya Paman..."

"Dalam waktu dekat kalian menikah."

Bola mata biru itu melotot kaget. "Ap-"

"Beritahu Ayah jika kalian sudah menentukkan tanggalnya..." dan Azuma beranjak. Berjalan meninggalkan ruang itu, tak menerima sanggahan maupun pertanyaan.

Naruto menoleh cepat pada kekasihnya. "Menikah...?"

"Akukan sudah bilang padamu jangan kaget dan terima konsekuensinya. Selama ini aku menutupi supaya Ayah tak tahu, karena kalau sampai tahu kita akan langsung dinikahkan." Sakura mencoba menahan tawa gelinya melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang masih nampak tak percaya.

Naruto menelan ludah. "Jadi itu masalahnya?" tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Ayah Sakura. Untung saja baru sekarang mereka menemui Azuma, disaat dirinya benar-benar mapan untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga. Bagaimana coba kalau ditahun pertama hubungannya ketahuan, yang itu berarti dia dan Sakura yang masih 17 tahun berakhir dipelaminan?

Sakura mengangguk. Mengusap dahi Naruto yang basah karena keringat.

"Jadi, Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

Kali ini, sudut bibir lelaki pirang itu terangkat tinggi. "Tentu saja."

**-End-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Ini terinspirasi ucapan Nenekku dulu yang pernah bilang kalau sampai lihat cucu2 perempuannya pacaran, mau langsung dinikahkan#haha dasar

Kapan-kapan aku akan publish fic kisah cinta Nenek dan Kakek ku waktu zaman2 gejolak G30SPKI, yang menurutku Amaze banget.^^


End file.
